Hukum 3 Newton : Gaya Aksi Reaksi
by HikarinRin23
Summary: mereka hanya ingin tau reaksimu yang menurut mereka pasti akan sangat manis. this chapter is belong to Kagami x reader! next chapter is belong to.. let's take some vote! chara X reader. every chapter is different chara, RnR please?
1. Chapter 1 AoRe part one

Newton III : Gaya Aksi Reaksi

Aomine x reader

"Ahomine! Kalau kamu nggak segera kesini, majalah mu bakal KUHANCURIN!" [name] kemudian mematikan teleponnya, dan tidak lama kemudian pintu gym pun terbuka.

"[Name]! Jangan diapa-apain majalahku! Aku udah dateng nih!" Aomine langsung nyerobot masuk dan ngerebut majalah bokep nya dari tangan [name]. [Name] hanya memandangnya bosan.

"Jones amat dirimu nak, baca majalah kayak gitu." Ucap [name] dengan nada meremehkan. "Nggak ada pelampiasan lagi. Jones sekalee."

Aomine malah matapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku nggak jones! Buktinya aku punya pacar kamu kan?" dia mendekat ke [name]. Dekat sekali sehingga [name] harus menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas hanya untuk matap wajah lawan biacaranya.

"Dan untuk pelampiasan, aku punya kamu kan?" mendengar kalimat terakhir Aomine, hati [name] sakit. Ingin nangis rasanya. Tapi [name] bertahan dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Heee, jadi aku hanya jadi pelampiasan ya?" [name] menatap tajam Aomine. "Oh gitu?" dan dengan gevleknya, si dim itu malah berkata, "meskipun kamu jadi pelampiasan, kayaknya masih ada yang kurang deh. Mungkin karena dadamu yang nggak segede Mai-chan." Ukh. Rasanya [name] kena critical hit or big damage or something else. Rasanya, kata-kata nya Aomine barusan itu.. nohok banget ke kokoro.

Banget.

"Sorry ya! Aku mau jadi pacar kamu bukan buat jadi pelampiasan! Dan maaf aja kalo dadaku nggak segede Mai-chan mu itu!" name marah-marah sambil berkacak pinggang, kemudian pergi ke arah Momoi. Yang ditinggal pun tersenyum puas.

Akhirnya Aomine pun mengikuti latihan. Dan saat break..

"Oi [name]! Handuk sama minum ku mana?" Aomine berkata begitu sambil duduk di bench. Capek vroh.

"Minta tolong aja sama Mai-chan mu itu!" [name] malah membagikan handuk dan minuman ke pemain lain. "Oi [name]!" [name] mengerlingkan mata bosan sambil tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tapi si dim itu tetap memanggil-manggil namany. Dengan kesal, [name] akhirnya memberikan handuk dan botol minum kepada Aomine dengan cara dilempar. Dan sayangnya tidak mengenai kepala Aomine.

Akhirnya, jam istirahat selesai dan mereka mulai latihan lagi. [Name] hanya duduk diam memperhatikan Aomine. Masih sakit hati dengan ucapan Aomine.

"[Name]-chan? Doustano?"Momoi bertanya dengan nada cemas melihat sahabatnya itu. Name menatap Momoi kemudian tersenyum. "Nandemonai." Momoi masih tidak yakin dengan jawaban name. "Honto?" [name] hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, latihan hari itu pun selesai.

"[Name]! Ayo pulang!" ajak Aomine. [Name] mengangguk. Saat diperjalanan pulang, mereka hanya diam. Biasanya mereka akan membecirakan apapun.

Karena bosan dalam diam, akhirnya Aomine berniat untuk menjaili [name]. Dia menelusuri leher jenjang [name] dengan jari telunjuknya. Memberikan kesan geli pada yang digelitik.

"Daiki!" [name] menepis tangan Aomine dengan kasar.

"Hari ini kau aneh [name]." Ucap Aomine. [Name] malah mendelik sambil menggerutu dalam hati.

Siapa yang tidak sebal ketika dia hanya dijadikan pelampiasan?

Dan hujan pun jatuh dengan cepat dan derasnya, hingga mereka basah kuyup.

"[Name]! Kau tidak bawa payung?" tanya Aomine sambil berlari mencari tempat berteduh. [Name] menggeleng pelan sambil tetap tidak bersuara apapun.

Dan mereka pun berhenti di depan toko yang masih tutup. Aomine memperhatikan [name] yang basah kuyup. Dia perhatikan, tatapannya memandang ke depan dengan tatapan sendu. Kemudian dia turun memperhatikan ujung rambutnya yang basah dan butiran air yang mengalir di lehernya. Butiran itu turun, dan kemudian menghilang dibalik seragam [name].

Aomine meneguk ludahnya dan segera memalingkan mukanya yang memerah itu. "[Name]," panggil Aomine. Yang dipanggil Cuma meliriknya sekilas. "kamu marah ya gara-gara aku bilang kamu Cuma sebagai pelampiasan doang." Tanya Aomine sambil nyengir. Name tetap diam membisu.

"Aku berkata seperti itu," Aomine mendekap tubuh name yang menggigil. "Karena aku ingin tahu reaksi apa yang kau berikan padaku [name]." Bisikan seduktif mengalun di telinga [name].

"A-aho! Aku jadi tambah basah kan?!" name menggeliat tidak nyaman di dalam pelukan Aomine. Aomine malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Gomen, name. Kalau aku sudah menyakiti mu dengan kata-kataku tadi." Name mendelik. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Daiki, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" name menyentuh leher Aomine. Dingin. Name mengerutkan keningnya. Karena pertanyaan name, Aomine melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku masih waras oi."

Dan hujan pun berhenti.

"Chotto! Daiki! Ngapain?!" Aomine langsung menggendong name ala bridal style. "Membawa mu pulang." Aomine tersenyum misterius. Alarm bahaya milik name berbunyi.

"Daiki!"

Fin

 **Nyohoho~~ bertemu lagi dengan author~~ yap! Sekarang author buat ff baru lagi! Reader x chara!**

 **Jeng jeng jeng~~**

 **Dan ff the knight and his fallen angel, di discontinue~~**

 **Bagi yang mau author melanjutkan cerita itu.. review author yaa~~**

 **Sekian AoRe ini~~**

 **See you in next story,**

 **HikarinRin23**


	2. Chapter 2 AkasRe part one

**Hukum III Newton : gaya aksi reaksi**

 **Akashi x reader**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : romance, a little bit humor**

 **GJ,TYPO,OOC,dsb. Yang mau baca silahkan~~**

Ting tong

[name] berlari membukakan pintu. Senyumnya seketika mengembang mendapati orang yang mengganggunya menonton anime.

"Akashi!"

"[name], kau seharusnya tidak langsung membuakakan pintu. Bagaimana jika itu bukan aku?" Akashi langsung masuk dan menggunakan sandal rumah, dan beranjak ke kamar [name]. [name] Cuma nyengir kuda karena ucapan Akashi barusan.

"Soalnya feeling ku mengatakan bahwa yang datang itu pasti Akashi-kun." Akashi mengerjap-ngerjap kan matanya. Kaget dengan ucapan [name] barusan. [name] kemudian pergi mengambil susu coklat dan beberapa cemilan.

Begitu [name] kembali, dia sudah mendapati Akashi yang duduk manis di atas tempat tidur dengan novel di tangannya.

"Novel apa itu Akashi?" [name] duduk disampingnya yang kemudian memosisikan diri dengan nyaman untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda. "Novel tentang pembunuhan, pemecahan kasus, cerita detektif." Jawab Akashi yang matanya sesekali melihat ke arah apa yang sedang ditonton oleh [name]. Mendengar jawaban Akashi, mata [name] langsung berbinar-binar. Mengerti maksud dari pacarnya itu, Akashi mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. [name] tersenyum lebar mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya.

Hening. Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka, hanya ada suara [name] yang makan, gesekan kertas, dan suara dari laptop nya [name].

Pelan-pelan Akashi menutup buku bacaannya dan ikut menonton anime yang di tonton oleh [name].

Di situ ada seorang cewek tsundere yang sedang dijaili oleh pacarnya? Begitulah yang disimpulkan oleh Akashi. Dan ide jail pun terbit di otaknya yang pinter itu.

"[name], aku mau minum orange juice." Akashi memberi titah pada [name] untuk memberi dia orange juice. Yang langsung diberi tatapan yang-bener-aja. "[name]."

"Seenggak-enggaknya pakailah kata tolong. Jangan diulangi lagi, Akashi." [name] pun beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mengambil juice jeruk dari dapur. Akashi Cuma mengangguk, takut salah ngomong, ceweknya bisa salah paham nanti.

Akashi kemudian beranjak ke tempat yang paling nyaman untuk menonton, yaitu tempat yang diduduki [name]. Dan begitu [name] kembali, dia bingung harus ngapain.

"Ano, Akashi. Kamu nggak baca novelmu?" [name] duduk di sebelah Akashi, kemudian menyerahkan orange juice nya. "Kalau kamu mau ikut nonton, geser dong." [name] bertanya dengan halus.

"Duduklah di pangkuanku [name]." [name] langusng mengeluarkan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Tentu saja enggak Akashi. Tempatnya kan luas, kamu bisa geser kan?" [name] menolak dengan halus. "Tapi kamu nggak mau kan, kalau nonton dengan posisi yang tidak enak?" Akashi bertanya dengan nada yang sangat yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya. [name] hanya mendengus.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya [name] menyanggupi. "Ta-tapi aku nggak jamin aku enteng lho ya?" Akashi tersenyum senang.

Akhirnya [name] melanjutkan menonton dengan duduk diatas pangkuan Akashi. Tapi, entah kenapa dia tidak fokus untuk menyelesaikan tontonannya, dan dia meresakan tubuhnya panas.

Dan saat [name] berpikir begitu, sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Tidak bisa konsentrasi menonton ya [name]?" dan Akashi mengakhiri pertanyaannya dengan meniup telinga [name]. [name] yang kaget, menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Akashi, apa yang kau lakukan?!" tapi Akashi memeluk [name] dengan erat, sehingga [name] tidak bisa mengeliat-geliat seperti cacing kepanasan.

Tidak hanya sampai disitu, Akashi pun menciumi leher [name].

"Akashi.." wajah [name] semakin memerah, hingga kupingnya juga ikut memerah. Dan itu membuat Akashi semakin senang.

Duk

Perut Akashi di sikut oleh [name], dan itu membuat Akashi sedikit kesakitan, sehingga pelukannya terlepas. [name] segera bangkit dari pangkuan Akashi. Dia menatap Akashi dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Sedangkan Akashi hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Nggak sabar kita nikah." Dia pun beranjak mengambil kembali novelnya dan duduk dengan tenang di tempatnya semula. Sedangkan [name] hanya bisa mendelik mendengar perkataan Akashi. "Kita aja belum lulus SMA woi!" dan perkataan [name] barusan diiringi dengan lemparan bantal untuk Akashi.

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"[name]." Panggil Akashi. "Rumah mu kok sepi? Orang tua mu kemana?"

"Lagi pada ke acara reuni." Jawab [name] yang pandangannya masih fokus dengan apa yang ada didepannya.

"Kamu berani ya, ngajak cowok yang Cuma ada kamu sendirian di rumah ke kamar." Merasa diajak ngomong, [name] menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kan yang datang kamu." [name] menjawab sambil menyunggingkan senyum polosnya.

"Hmm? Kalau yang datang bukan aku gimana?" tanya Akashi lagi. Kini sambil menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Ya, Cuma ku ajak ke ruang tamu dan segera menelepon mu." [name] memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Berarti kamu nggak takut dong sama aku." Tiba-tiba Akashi sudah menindih [name]. "Nggak takut di apa-apa in? Bisa lebih parah dari yang tadi lho."

[name] hanya bisa kicep. Karena dia terlalu meremehkan kucing besar a.k.a singa di depannya itu. Dan author menutup chapter AkaRe ini dengan Akashi yang mengulum bibir [name] dengan lembut.

Fin

 **Nyahooo~~ Author udah update nih~~ dan mungkin ini update terakhir di minggu ini, karena minggu depan Author bakal mengahadapi U-A-S. UAS! Hmpf T^T**

 **Jadi yang nunggu hukum 3 N, Because Of you, sama Kill Me If You Can, My Empress, harus bersabar yaa? Karena Author pasti sibuk banget buat ngapalin ini itu. Sedih..**

 **Tapi minggu depannya lagi Author mungkin akan mulai update lagi~~ do'a kan aja yaa!**

 **Ok! Sekian drabble AkaRe ini~~**

 **See you in next story,**

 **HikarinRin23**


	3. Chapter 3 KagaRe part one

**Hukum III Newton : gaya aksi reaksi**

 **Kagami x reader**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : romance, a little bit humor**

 **GJ,TYPO,OOC,dsb. Yang mau baca silahkan~~**

[name] sedang menunggu kekasihnya selesai one on one melawan Aomine. Kemudian dia melihat langit dan melihat jam tangan nya. Setelah itu dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan..

"Kaagaamiii!" teriak [name] yang membuat Aomine pecah konsentrasi dan Kagami tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Dia langsung menerobos defense Aomine dan melakukan dunk.

"Heh, untuk kali ini kita seri, Kagami." Aomine pun duduk di bench bersama Kagami. [name] memberikan mereka handuk dan minum. "Sankyu [name]." Ucap mereka bebarengan.

"Nee, Aomine. Kau mau ikut? Aku mau ke Majiba sama [name]." Tawar Kagami. Aomine hanya menggeleng. "Njaa, aku duluan ya!" dan Kagami-[name] pun melenggang pergi ke Majiba.

Mereka kemudian masuk, memesan, dan mencari tempat duduk.

Kagami memperhatikan [name].

"[name]." Panggil Kagami. [name] Cuma menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya. "Kamu akhir-akhir ini gendutan ya?" [name] mengerjap kan matanya. Kaget dengan pertanyaan Kagami barusan. Tidak lama kemudian, pipinya sudah menggembung dengan imutnya.

"Mangkanya jangan makan terus. Ntar kamu gembul lho." Kagami tidak mengerti apakah perkataannya barusan menyakiti hati [name].

"Ya udah besok aku diet!" [name] cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya, karena burger Kagami tinggal 3 bungkus.

Akhirnya mereka selesai makan, dan Kagami pun mengantarkan [name] pulang kerumah.

Kagami memperhatikan [name]. "Kamu kok diem aja [name]?" [name] meliriknya dengan bibir manyun beberapa cm. "Nggak kenapa napa. Lagi pingin aja." Dan mereka pun berjalan dengan hening.

Dan sampailah mereka di depan rumah [name].

"[name]!" Kagami memanggil [name] yang hendak memasuki rumahnya. "Besok ke rumah ku ya!" [name] pun menganngguk dan menghilang seiring pintu rumahnya ditutup.

Esoknya [name] pergi ke rumah Kagami, menghabiskan malam minggu bersamanya.

"Ojamashimasu." [name] melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, karena biasanya Kagami ada di sana, sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

Dan memang benar Kagami ada disana.

Menyiapkan makanan.

Untuk 2 orang.

"Kagami? Kamu mau ngehabisin ini semua?" tanya [name] sambil melihat masakan yang dibuat Kagami. Menyesap bau sedap yang keluar dari masakan nya. Dia memang paling suka masakannya pacarnya itu.

"Oh, kau sudah datang [name]." Kagami menghampiri [name] yang duduk sambil menatapi hidangan di depannya. 'Tahan [name], kamu harus diet.' Ucap [name] dalam hati.

"Nah ayo kita makan." Kagami pun mulai memakan masakannya. [name] hanya melihatnya sambil keluar iler dari mulutnya. Tapi buru-buru ia seka. Kagami hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa nggak makan [name]?" tanya Kagami setelah sendok ke-3. [name] menggeleng. "Katanya aku gemukan, jadinya aku diet."

Kruyuuuk~~

Lagu indah itu mengalun dari perut [name]. Seketika wajah [name] memerah. Malu banget rasanya.

"[name]," Kagami memajukan kepalanya. "Kamu makan berapa kali dan apa aja yang kamu makan?" [name] menghadap kebawah. "3 kali, Cuma makan apel." Jawab [name] sambil nyengir kayak orang kikuk.

"Mau banget sih nyiksa diri buat diet?" Kagami kelepasan ngomong. Wajah [name] langsung mengerut dibagian alisnya.

"Kau kira demi siapa aku diet hah?!" [name] langsung berdiri. "Demi kamu tahu!"

Mendengar jawaban [name], Kagami kemudian senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ngapain senyum-senyum?!" [name] masih sewot dengan pertanyaan tidak peka Kagami.

Kagami pun berdiri, berjalan mendekati [name].

Pluk

[name] sudah dalam dekapan hangat Kagami. "Kalau gemuk, enak dipeluk." Kagami mensejajarkan wajah mereka. Dilihat nya wajah [name], sudah siap panen tomat. Kagami mendekatkan wajah mereka, sehingga kedua ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. Merasakan deru nafas perempuan yang sudah mencuri hatinya. Dan entah kenapa dia melihat [name] menutup matanya. 'Apa yang ia lakukan?' pikir Kagami dengan tidak pekanya.

Dan tangan Kagami pun mencubit kedua pipi [name].

"Apfa yhang khau lhakukhan hoi?" Kagami masih sibuk memainkan pipi [name]. Ia cubit-cubit pipi yang kenyal itu. Kemudian menusuk-nusuknya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Yhamhethe yho! (yamete yo!)" [name] pun balas mencubit pipi Kagami, memainkannya. Sehingga terciptalah ekspresi unik dari wajah Kagami. Dalam hati, [name] tersenyum senang entah kenapa.

Kagami pun berhenti memainkan pipi [name]. Tapi [name] masih asyik dengan pipinya Kagami. Dan dengan tidak sadar, senyum [name] merekah.

Manis.

Dan itu membuat Kagami agak sedikit ngebluchu. Kagami menurunkan tangan [name], kemudian menggenggamnya. Mengecup pipi [name] sekilas. [name] hanya membulatkan matanya, kaget dengan kelakuan Kagami barusan.

'Jadi begini ya kalau punya pacar yang beneran sayang sama kamu, bakal ngelakuin apa aja demi orang yang disukainya, meskipun itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri.' Ucap Kagami dalam hati sambil menikmati makanannya kembali. Dan di depannya, [name] juga ikut makan. Dengan lahap.

Kagami hanya bisa memaklumi. Dan mereka pun menghabiskan malam minggu itu dengan menonton pertandingan NBA.

Author: Kok nggak romantis ya? Kagami: selama itu bersama [name], aku sih nggak keberatan.

Dan bergandengan tangan, merasakan kehangatan dan suara berisik saat jari mereka saling bertautan.

Author: begini baru romantis.

Fin

 **Nyahooo~~ Author belum selesai UAS, jadi belum bisa update yang lainnya.. maafkan Author T^T**

 **Tapi author udah buat di kertas coret-coretan pas UAS, tapi entah kemana. Ehehe, do`a kan cepet ketemu yaa!**

 **Dan karena masih UAS, author update yang pendek dulu~~**

 **Utang Author banyak yaa... belum lagi chara favorit author bakal ulang tahun.. tambah banyak utangnya.. TAT**

 **Makasih buat yang udah nge fav, fol, review, sama ngeread fanfict autho yang gj ini~~**

 **Jagan lupa, request masih dibuka~~**

 **Love you all!**

 **Oke sekian KagaRe ini~~**

 **See you in next story,**

 **HikarinRin23**


End file.
